The so-called Jon boat is a conventional boat design that serves a multitude of purposes. It is used commercially as a work boat, and it is also used for fishing and hunting. Current manufacturing practice for the construction of a Jon boat is to make the hull of aluminum. This requires cutting of sheet metal, welding, riveting, labor-intensive assembly practices, and anti-corrosion treatments.
As a result of the conventional construction technique, a Jon boat has a fixed length which cannot be altered once the hull has been fabricated. Due to consumer preferences, it is sound business practice to manufacture and offer for sale a variety of Jon boats having different lengths. For each length, the Jon boat manufacturer must have a respective hull design and a respective hull fabrication procedure. As a result, the manufacturer would need to maintain an inventory of boats or boat hulls of different lengths.
There is a need for a method of manufacturing boat hulls which reduces the manufacturing time and which is environmentally friendly from the recycling standpoint. Preferably such a boat hull would be made of a material which is not susceptible to corrosion. It would also be desirable to provide a modular boat hull the length of which is selected at the time of assembly, thereby obviating the need to maintain an inventory of boat hulls of different lengths.